


Experiment!AU

by TroupeMasterGrimm



Series: Prevail Or Perish AUs [2]
Category: Slendytubbies (game), Slendytubbies - Fandom, Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroupeMasterGrimm/pseuds/TroupeMasterGrimm
Summary: Oof





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning 4 gun violence in this chapter!

The call came late at night, an ear-piercing screech, and Tinky Winky had sat up. He was tired, oh so tired, but the yell ripped him away from the world of his dreams.  
“Oh my god, how much farther could it possibly be?” a voice huffed, and Tinky Winky recognized it, he'd heard it so many times before, almost on a daily basis. He looked to his left, and moved his hand to shake Dipsy awake, who sleepily looked up at him, asked what the commotion was about, before the taller gestured for him to wake the other two.

Guardian was getting out of breath, the leaves crunching under his footsteps, every meter he ran felt awfully long, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He'd left a trail of blood behind, his feet sore from running over branches, leaves and thorns, and his shoulder was bleeding badly.

'They're coming for them,' was the only thought running through his head. 'I have to get them to safety.'

The four kids sat themselves near the entrance to the house after Dipsy had woken up the other two while Tinky Winky shut the lid atop the slide to make sure no one could get in without them noticing. The footsteps got louder and louder, and a sudden whistle caught Tinky Winky's attention:

It was a sign he'd decided on with Guardian and the others in case something bad was happening and Guardian was coming to get them.

Tinky Winky pointed Laa Laa and Po to the workbench so that they would get the flashlights, while he was readily waiting for Guardian to close in.

But there was more than just Guardian's footsteps. He heard a dozen or so out there, scattering around.

He heard Guardian yell for someone to stop, he tried to start another sentence when it happened:

A shot was fired in the distance, in their direction.

Po gave a loud squeak in fear, and the two rushed back over to Dipsy and Tinky Winky. They could hear Guardian wince, and while nobody was sure what to do, they were unarmed, surrounded, and really incapable of anything at this point, Tinky Winky angrily used a bowl to smash a window when Dipsy desperately but pointlessly objected that they should stay quiet.

Tinky Winky rushed outside, finding himself in the large forest surrounding their home, and immediately noticed the lights flashing in the woods. His next instinct was to search for Guardian, and he found the white teletubbie quite quickly, laying on the floor, holding his side. He'd been shot both in the left shoulder and the right side of his abdomen.

The three other kids followed soon, Dipsy being the last one to get out. “Oh my god,” Guardian heard, wincing as he tried to look up at the voice who said it, his eyes falling on Po. Laa Laa covered her mouth, knowing the youngest was about to let out a scream, and shushed her. “You need to get out of here. They found out and they're coming.”

Guardian coughed, and Dipsy ran over to help Tinky Winky pick Guardian up. “I'll be a burden. You need to go without me.” Guardian's look was insistant, but Tinky Winky shook his head. “Who did this?” he asked quietly, and Guardian muttered “The military, the damned bastards. Someone ratted me out to them.”

A light shone in their direction and Guardian felt his heart sink, realizing that they've been found. He heard someone say “You're coming with us.” to his right, and tried to turn to look, but gave up because his shoulder hurt too much. “Get away!” Laa Laa shouted, scared.

Tinky Winky's glare fell from the 5 people from the military standing around them back to Guardian, who was still bleeding very badly.

He felt himself become overrun with anger, and it was as if a switch had been flipped, his fists uncurled.

Something rushed through his body, he started to lose himself, and his calm and soft demeanor suddenly faded.

“Get away.”

The footsteps of the recruit getting close made something click, and Tinky Winky almost snapped at the guy, but the tubbie didn't seem afraid at all, grinning slightly. “What, a kid is supposed to scare me?”

But the closer he got, the more horrified his look became, his eyes resting on Tinky Winky with horror.

“I'll not warn you again. Get away.”

Tinky Winky felt himself on the verge of breaking, and he desperately tried to keep himself composed, but his attempts were futile anyways.

When the guy got one step closer to get a better look at the group of five, Tinky cracked.

He growled, and his fingers now bared sharp claws, and his teeth were longer and pointed as well. His eyes were pitchblack, with small, white dots for pupils.

He jumped and viciously attacked the guy, hissing, biting his shoulder and ripping at it as he'd held onto his back, claws digging deep into it. When the recruit dropped, he leaped onto the next one, quickly taking out all five soldiers surrounding them. He turned back to the others, who were watching both in absolute terror as well as a mild sense of fascination, the latter especially applied for Guardian.

It was a protective instinct, Tinky's emotions started going back to normal and he felt himself regain his consciousness, the taste of blood fresh in his mouth after the attack, and he remembered well enough what he'd just done, and a look at his turned to normal hands was explanation enough.

“What came over you?” he heard Guardian ask curiously, and his heart sank, looking at the wounded white tubbie.

“I don't know, I just... I just wanted to protect you four...” Tinky muttered in response, his voice so shaky you could notice fairly well how he'd felt. Guardian huffed, staring at Tinky Winky thoughtfully for a while, but the rustling of trees brought him back, causing him to sigh and say “Let's get out of here before more of them come.”


	2. Chapter 2

They'd been walking for a while now, occasionally slowing down to make sure Guardian could keep up with them. They had nothing to help him, but luckily the bleeding had stopped by now.

  
The group was completely silent the entire walk, no one said a single word. It was extremely awkward, but no one was sure what to say anyways.  
  
Laa Laa looked at Po, who seemed a bit distraught, staring at the ground, not really paying attention to anything. She'd have spoken up by now, trying to lift the mood, anything, but it was just dead silent.  
  
They eventually found the slope that led to the mountains, and the higher they climbed it, the harder it got to continue, and Laa Laa quickly found herself freezing. Snow crunched beneath her feet, and she walked fast, hoping to get through here as quickly as they could, realizing way too late that she'd already reached the top when the others were out of sight. She assumed they were slower than her because they had to carry Guardian, who couldn't climb the slope at all due to his abdomen wound.  
  
She looked for a nice spot to sit down, and placed herself near the road on a fallen tree.  
  
The snowstorm obscured her vision much, and she was having trouble seeing anything without the flashlight, so she turned it on.  
  
After a few minutes, she began hearing footsteps, and assumed it was Po and the others, happily getting up.  
  
But before long she realized the noises to be too heavy. It couldn't have been Po or any of the others. She immediately turned off her flashlight, knowing someone was coming for her, but it was already too late – the beast had spotted her, and she heard a frightening howl before she was struck by something and passed out.  
  
Hours must've passed until she woke up again. She couldn't see, her vision was still too blurry, but she started feeling the pain of whatever the blunt trauma she received was. When trying to get up, her hands slipped, causing her to flop down on the icy floor again.  
  
Her eyes started adjusting and she saw red – and only red. A foul stench filled her nose, and she heard the crackling of fire in the distance.  
  
When she realized she was lying in a pile of bones and remains, she panicked, her heart racing, breathing speeding up. Somehow pulling herself together, she listened for noises in the distance that weren't obscured by the soaring of the snow. She started walking out of the “fortress” she was taken to, and noticed a tall droid standing nearby.  
  
Unsure of whether to interact with the thing or not, she decided it was safer to try and escape quietly.  
  
She managed to get a few meters away, and the snow was becoming unbearable, so she tried to grab for her flashlight.  
  
Only then, she realized – She'd lost it. Probably dropped it when she was hit.  
  
It was freezing cold and the only thing she heard was the snowstorm.  
  
Horrified, she wanted to shout for her friends, but she didn't want to raise any unwanted attention, so she stayed quiet.  
  
And she walked.

  
But the longer she walked, the more hopeless it seemed, and a voice nagging at her from inside her head kept making her lose more and more faith, until eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
 _“You're lost.”_  
  
“The others forgot about you.”

 

“They wouldn't! They would never! They're searching for me!” she protested.  
  
 _“You're not important.”  
  
_ Laa Laa started crying quietly, wanting to object but feeling herself at a loss for words.  
  
 _“You'll freeze to death out here, and nobody will ever find you.”  
  
“It's hopeless, why not just give up?”  
  
“You'll die and nobody will care.”  
  
_Laa Laa reached her breaking point, continuing to listen to the shadows' taunts and words, unable to defend herself, breaking down and crying, wishing for him to stop and to get out of her head, leave her alone.  
  
 __“At least you'll have some company until you die, all alone.”  
  
Her sobbing got louder, so loud at she almost didn't hear the voice that did not stem from her mind:  
  
 **“Where are you?”  
  
** It sounded exactly like Po, Laa Laa jolted up her head so quickly that the snow actually hurt, and she looked around, her face freezing from the tears she shed.  
  
She was about to call out, but she then noticed a figure in the distance, and the noise came from that direction.  
  
She could definitely make out that the figure was not Po. It was too tall to be any of the others either. But it moved it's mouth along with the words that sounded like Po.  
  
Shaken, she knew she was in danger, tried to get up, but she made too much noise when moving, and the figure immediately noticed her, reaching out for her as it dashed towards her.  
  
Laa Laa let out a vehement scream, and as she attempted to run, she heard footsteps nearby, but away from the monster's footsteps.  
  
They were fast, approaching at an unbelievable pace, and Laa Laa turned her head to see something red tackle the large beast, as well as three other figures close in.  
  
Out of breath, Tinky, Dipsy and Guardian caught up to Laa Laa, while the latter was watching the red figure, not quite the Po she remembered, but still, definitely Po, fight with the monster.  
  
Blades tore into the brute's shoulders, and it let out a loud howl, exactly like when Laa Laa was first attacked.  
  
As Po was grabbed by the monstrosity's hand, she kicked with almost bird-like feet, scratching the thing in it's stomach, slightly damaging the television on it's stomach. It let go, falling over in pain, and the group took this chance to run, leaving the large being behind.  
  
The found themselves in a house, the door to the outskirts locked, and them having no access to a key or anything to break the lock with.  
  
They bunkered down, pushing some furniture in front of the door to keep the beast at bay in case it finds them.  
  
They were all actually quite hungry, and luckily the was some food left in the fridge, although it seemed as though no one had lived in here in forever. The food was not spoiled yet, either.  
  
While Guardian was spending his time “being useful”, in his own words, Dipsy and Tinky Winky put some wood in the fireplace and lighted it. Laa Laa was checking out the surroundings, feeling a little awkward of what'd just happened, and nobody has really talked much at all yet.  
  
She felt bad, she got ahead of the group only to proceed to get lost and almost killed (and probably eaten for dinner, by the looks of it). She felt like the others were mad at her, even just a little.  
  
Eventually she settled down in a rather isolated corner of the room they were all in, staring at the pictures on the wall.  
  
They depicted three tubbies, a orange one, a brown one, and a cyan one.  
  
The cyan one reminded her an awful lot of the monster they'd seen, before it looked like that.  
  
She noticed the imprint of three hands on one picture, and someone wrote “Best friends forever!” next to the mark.  
  
She slowly began to understand a bit more, and her eyes drifted to the scattered pages, they looked like reports of some sort. A lot of them were bloodstained, and it was hard to make out any of the writing because of that, but what really caught her eye was the bowl of custard lying nearby the stairs, spilled, with an odd tint of red.  
  
She went over to take a closer look at it, but her hand wavered when she originally stretched it out to pick up the bowl, something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
The “red tint” was clearly blood. But it wasn't blood spilled by a fight, the drops were too linear for that, and there were no splatters.  
  
Whoever had eaten this likely threw up blood after eating it.  
  
She stood there, knees weak, shaking, staring at the puddle of blood mixed with custard in horror while she heard that voice again, creeping into her head.  
  
She dropped to her knees, and the haunting voices got louder and louder, and Laa Laa couldn't block them out anymore.  
  
By the time someone had come to her, she couldn't tell who it was, she was already too far gone, and felt her mind slipping into a dark abyss of fear and sadness.  
  
The last thing she heard was a quiet “Oh my god..”.  


 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Laa Laa awoke on a bed, shivers down her spine from a horrible dream she had. It wasn't about herself, or her friends, no, it was about those three kids in the picture she saw, and she saw them get experimented on, and it looked so similar to what the coat men did to them, but even worse.  
  
Unaware that she let out a cry when she woke up, she noticed Po sitting at the side of her bed, asking her if she was okay and what happened, but in a calm demeanor, knowing of Laa Laa's anxiety disorder, as to not freak her out more than she already was.  
  
The yellow one pulled up her legs to her chest, looking at Po for a while, and the two simply sat there in silence. Her eyes then drifted over to the drink sitting beside her bed, still warm.  
  
“Do you want it?” she heard Po ask, and nodded, unable to get a word out. Her feeble arms reached out to grab the drink that Po was handing her, and she took a couple of sips from it before handing it back to Po, who set it down beside the bed.  
  
Laa Laa found herself frantically looking at the door, afraid that someone might burst in and overwhelm her with questions and the likes, and Po, having known her for so long, knew what was up.   
  
“It's alright, I made sure the others wouldn't burst in. I locked the door, they'll have to knock if they want in.”  
  
Laa Laa had always been strangly calmed by the news of a door being locked, she felt secure. Po knew quite well what made the other tick, and she was always very gentle and patient when Laa Laa had her anxiety attacks and non-verbal states.  
  
After a while, Po felt it was safe to actually ask a question, so she went ahead.  
  
“Did you dream of him again?” she spoke softly, as to not scare Laa Laa with sudden noise.  
  
The latter looked at her, and shook her head. She got up, and Po followed, and noticed Laa Laa point at a picture depicting three teletubbies, the cyan one, the brown one, and the orange one.  
  
“You dreamed about them?” she asked, and got a nod as a response from the taller one.  
  
She wanted to ask what the dream was about, but didn't want to dig to deep yet, so she left it there.  
  
“Do you feel better?” she questioned next.  
  
Laa Laa nodded, smiling slightly at Po.  
She heard some footsteps come up the stairs, and knock on the door. Po went to unlock it while Laa Laa sat back down on the bed, looking at Guardian standing in the doorway.  
  
“So?” Po inquired, looking Guardian straight in the eye.  
  
“That stuff you found... the custard... it's not normal. It's injected with some sort of substance that it isn't supposed to have, but I don't know what it does.”  
  
“The colors were all wrong and the smell was different too. It reminded me quite a bit of one chemical they used in the labs, almost like that vaccination they used on you a while ago.”  
  
Po hummed.  
  
“Whatever you do, don't that custard, or any that look or smell like it for that matter. Who knows what they've been putting into it.”  
  
Laa Laa watched carefully, and noticed when Guardian's eyes fell on her.  
  
“Laa Laa... are you okay? Is it too cold?”  
  
Laa Laa nodded slightly and made a move to grab the blanket, but Po was faster than her, wrapping the blanket around her.  
  
Guardian huffed, closing the door behind him after giving a quick “Take care.”, leaving for downstairs to check on Dipsy and Tinky.  
  
Laa Laa wanted to inquire about the bandages, and took a paper, drawing on it with a crayon she found on the floor.  
  
Po looked at the paper as she was handed it, and explained that they'd found some bandages and wrapped Guardian up with them.  
  
Then the room fell silent again.  
  
Half an hour later, Laa Laa got up all of the sudden, murmuring that she wanted to go downstairs and see the others, and Po nodded, taking her hand and walking downstairs with her. She was extra careful today, the taller noticed.  
  
As they reached the bottom, she noted that it was much brighter thanks to the fireplace and that someone had done some cleaning up, the bloody mess swiped off the floor.  
  
The last stair creaked, but nobody turned to see Laa Laa. It wasn't any signs of being mad, no, they all knew fairly well of Laa Laa's problems and how staring at her would likely make it much worse. She appreciated the gesture.  
  
Po and her sat down at the table with the others, listening to the fire crackling for a while.  
  
Eventually, someone sighed, and Laa Laa turned her head to Guardian. After some moments of trying to swallow her fear, she quietly murmured “I'm sorry for getting lost.”.  
  
Po looked at her. “You don't need to be sorry. It was impossible to see much in the snowstorm, anyways.”  


“Why'd you not answer when we called for you, though?” Dipsy interrupted the incoming silence, looking at Laa Laa.  
  
“You called for me?” she asked, suprise clear in her tone.  
  
“Yeah, several times, actually. You just sort of disappeared when we were climbing the slope, and thought you were waiting at the top, but you werent there... Just some footsteps and a large trail of something being dragged.”  
  
Laa Laa's eyes widened in shock.  
  
“Something attacked me. I don't know how long I was out cold, but.... I awoke inside a fort of sorts, like one made of snow.”  
  
“There... there were parts of bodies and blood everywhere. I... I think that thing was eating them.”  
  
She huffed. “I got away quietly while it was gone, but I got very lost and broke down. Then I heard it calling me... but with Po's voice.”  
  
Guardian stared at Laa Laa. “You're saying it imitated her voice?”  
  
“Yes, it said “Where are you?” in Po's voice.”  
  
“Wait, didn't you shout that out several times when we were searching for Laa Laa?” Tinky asked, looking at Po, who gave a nod.  
  
“More importantly, though... what happened to you, Po? You look normal now, and everything, but... when that thing attacked me, you looked so different..” Laa Laa said, her voice cracking a little.  
  
Po eyed her, as everyone was doing to her, opening her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After a while, she did say something, though.  
  
“I'm not sure to be honest.. Something in me really badly wanted to help and protect you, and well... Suddenly it clicked. I don't really recall much, either.”  
  
Guardian exchanged a glance with Tinky Winky, before sitting back.  
  
“Guys, I think I have something to tell you.”  
  
Everyone's attention was now focused on Guardian.  
  
“You see, the coat men were scientists. I didn't like them much, they could be really cruel to their “subjects”, as they call them.”  
  
“Remember that vaccination they gave you?”  
  
The four kids nodded.  
  
“Well, I can't say for sure, because I'm never in contact with them, and never was before, but... I think that “vaccination” was no vaccination at all. I think it was some experimental substance or something... something that affects your appearance and behavior when dealing with emotional extremes. Think about Tinky. When we were in danger, you attacked those guys from the military, and afterwards you mentioned you wanted to protect us, and the same applies for Po.”  
  
They sat there for a while, thoughtful.  
  
“You've got a point, Guardian.”  
  
Laa Laa nodded, although not happy with the answer.  
  
After some silence, the former spoke up again.  
  
“That cyan monster we saw, I think, I think it was also an experiment subject. I saw a picture of them earlier, before I passed out, and... I dreamt about them and their friends.”  
  
Everyone listened, because Laa Laa often dreamt of the past or future.  
  
“The coatmen also experimented on them. But much worse than with us.”  
  
“I think they became like this forever, they had a similar condition as we do now, but theirs ended up being permanent, rather than temporary and emotion-controlled like ours.”  


 


	4. Chapter 4

“So are we staying here now, or what?”

They'd been staying at the house for a day now, trying to hide out from the monster, military and never-ending snowstorm.

Guardian huffed. “No, they'll find us here sooner or later anyways.”

“But we can't pass the door without a key or something to break the lock.”

The group looked a little down, before Po jolted up. “Wait, I remember seeing a crowbar upstairs! We could use that, right?” she inquired, looking at Guardian, who gave her a nod. Po went upstairs to get the object, while the others stayed downstairs, ready to move away the furniture that'd been blocking the door.

Po heard a loud crash downstairs, and something knocking on the door. “Po, stay upstairs! We're coming!” she noticed Dipsy yell, and quickly grabbed the crowbar, running out of the room she was in.

“It's trying to break in,” Laa Laa explained as she grabbed Po's arm. Heavy footsteps could be heard downstairs, and the group was stumbling towards the window. Guardian took the crowbar, breaking the glass, causing the curtains to fly with the wind.

“Quick, give me my flashlight,” he said, turning it on when Tinky gave it to him, before jumping out of the window, landing softly in the snow, followed by the rest of the group.

They rushed over towards were the gate was at, hearing the footsteps search for them nearby as Guardian broke the lock on the door.

When the creature found them, they were already halfway off the mountain, and it quickly gave up it's hunt.

They were stumbling towards the outskirts, not stopping until they had reached the bottom of the slope.

There, Guardian looked towards the top of the mountain they'd just ran down, and watched for a few seconds, seeing that the yeti-like monster was gone.

The group stayed in the area they were in for a while, catching their breaths, watching the sun rise above the horizon.

“It's dawn,” Po commented, smiling a little.

After they had a short rest, the group continued onwards. Someone eventually had to raise the question that everyone was waiting to ask but no one dared to, and the one who asked would of course be Dipsy.

“So, where are we even going?”

Guardian sighed. “I'm not sure to be honest, now that the military desperately wants us, I don't think there is anywhere we can really hide other than the mountains, cave or outskirts.”

“I have a friend at Satellite Station, maybe we can contact him, but the military is likely swarming the place in case I think of going there, so we shouldn't head there.”

“That being said, I think it'd be best if we searched for a hiding spot somewhere here in the outskirts for now.”

The kids agreed, and so they moved on through the dusty Outskirts.

They walked for what felt like hours until they actually reached the main ruins. It was midday by then.

As they made their way through the rocky path, they heard a noise in the distance, and instinctively hid behind one of the huge boulders in the place.

“They're not here, Sir.”

“Keep looking. They couldn't possibly been hiding on the mountains this long. 52 would've killed them by now, but there was no remains, as reported by Unit 437.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The group covered each others' mouths and noses, and were as quiet as possible.

“54 may be able to find them. He's got the best hearing of the subjects. Plus, I don't think any of the kids would be able to get him down, even with their potential. They can't control it.”

...

“Send him in.”

...

“We'll be waiting at the main ruins. Over and out.”

Then, the footsteps of the soldiers left, much to everyone's relief.

They exchanged glances, and Guardian got up.

“What now?” Tinky Winky asked, staring the white Tubbie in the eye.

“We have to go through the main ruins if we want to hide in the caves. The was another path, but it is blocked off by the ruins, and we would make too much noise trying to scale it.”

“But... aren't they going to the ruins too?”

Po's objection was a fair one, and likely the place was swarming if they went there.

“Also, who are 54 and 52?” Laa Laa inquired.

“I think 52 is the one we saw earlier. They were likely experiment subjects if they were just named with numbers.”

“Wait, but if that's the case... why weren't we given only numbers?”

“It's likely due to the military knowing that I didn't like the experiments the coatmen were performing, in hopes that I wouldn't suspect experimentation with you four.” Guardian huffed. “If I had known or realized before, I would've, I could've... helped you.”

Dipsy rubbed the white Tubbie on the back, sighing. “It's alright, you didn't know.”

...

They eventually went to the main ruins, and moved quietly along the walls, when they saw a huge shadow overhead. They transported 54 here, and released him to find the quintet. But that's were things went wrong.

The group heard shouts, unexplainable, loud noises, growling and roaring, and – death.

54 certainly didn't take shit from the military, as was now clear. Maybe they should've been more careful when releasing him.

But now he was out and about and ready to kill whatever he found, and no matter how little noise it was, he picked up a bush slightly rustling, and immediately went for them.

The group ran for their lives, and you would likely hear “shit” or “fuck” being cursed in the middle of it.

As they neared the exit, the large, orange being placed itself near the exit, growling, grabbing for one of them, just so happening to pick Laa Laa.

Unlike before, there was no anger, just pure terror of what would happen.

But no one thought the orange monster to be of curious sorts, and it started poking at Laa Laa while the others watched in horror. Laa Laa desperately tried to free herself, grabbing at the claws to pull off the fingers off her throat, but to no avail.

Next, the creature's fingers of it's free hand moved towards Laa Laa's eye, her left eye, and it poked it's long finger nails under the eyelids, causing Laa Laa to loudly whimper and kick, but it only made the situation worse.

Blood dropped off her face, onto the ground. Everyone was paralyzed and simply watched.

Then it started tearing out the eyeball, slowly and painfully at first, letting the muscle and nerves show, and the disconnected eye darted around in pain, but when Laa Laa let out an ear-piercing scream, it ripped out the eyeball before dropping Laa Laa in anger, confusion and pain.

Po was the first to move during the distraction, grabbing Laa Laa and pulling her up, followed by Guardian, who picked Laa Laa up completely before they started running.

Luckily, the beast was too much in pain to even do anything until they were already gone.

Out of breath, the group had arrived at the canyon that would lead to the cave, where they were hopefully safe from any threats for a while, because Laa Laa desperately needed medical attention.

They scaled it, Laa Laa half-consciously holding onto Guardian's back, as Po was too small for her to hold onto without threatening to make her fall down the long climb down the canyon. They reached the bottom safely.

But what would await them in the cave?


	5. Chapter 5

Laa Laa looked awful, her entire left half of her face covered in blood, still streaming, and her wound definitely needed to be cleaned with water, the dust would cause it to become infected.

They rushed into the cave as they heard helicopters approach overhead, likely scouting the area for them. The group escaped into the shadows of the cavern, running until they considered themselves safe.

Po eventually needed a rest, and stopped in one of the large rooms. She looked around, blinking.

“You think we're safe in here?” Tinky asked Guardian, who huffed. “I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to get that wound of Laa Laa's cleaned and patched up as soon as possible. An infection could be life-threatening for her in this state.”

So the group searched the cave, each tunnel, for some sort of source of water. Eventually, they found a small creek running down the mountain, through the cave. The water was incredibly clean, luckily.

Guardian, deciding his bandages were clean enough to make for a make-shift wrap for now, washed them slightly in some of the water before wrapping it around Laa Laa's wound.

They decided to rest at the small river, waiting for Laa Laa to either wake up or for them to fall asleep.

Of course they were all hungry, but there really wasn't anything edible around, so they'd just settled on waiting until an opportunity comes up again.

Eventually, they did all fall asleep, except for Guardian, who was watching for his fosterlings to stay as safe as they could right now.

He was beginning to doze off, he hadn't slept in over two days, forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

A footstep ripped him back to reality, and he looked up, staring at glowing eyes near the entrance of the room.

'Of course,' he thought, and got ready to wake the others, but his eyes widened as the creature calmly stepped into the room.

He watched carefully, not wanting to aggravate it, and saw how it simply sat down near the creek, not moving much other than breathing.

Had it not seen them, or was it simply this calm?

Unsure of what to do, Guardian stayed in position for a bit, before getting up slowly, moving towards it.

“Oh my god.” he whispered.

A face he recognized. It was one of the past experiments. 53. Ron had once shown Guardian a picture of what it looked like.

The poor kid.

The creature looked up, staring at Guardian for a while, awkwardly.

Maybe it drinks from this creek, like they have just now?

Guardian and 53 were just... watching each others' movements, until the latter got up and left, but not without giving Guardian a last glance.

The former looked around as it disappeared, and he slowly walked to wake the others.

Then he heard it. His heart raced as he suddenly heard the creature growl, and there was a gunshot. It ripped everyone else from their dreams, with the exception of Laa Laa, who was still passed out.

“Guardian? Oh my god, Guardian! If you hear this, you need to get out of the caves right now! The military sent in a squad to find you when they saw your footprints lead there. I don't know how long they-- oh god, they're coming-- no! Get away!-- Guardian I l-- ou-- get here qui-- they—captive--Satellite--please-- help--”

And then the audio cut off.

The voice was Ron's, resounding over the walkie-talkie Guardian was carrying.

“You heard the man, let's get out of here!”

With that, they ran through the corridors, desperately trying to find their way out, back to the outskirts. Satellite Station was their goal. Ron was in danger.

A bloodshed unfolded before them in the entrance room they came from – 53 was fighting with the military, sustaining several gunshot wounds, while taking out most of the squad's members. When even the last one had fallen, it stared at Guardian and his fosterlings.

It began walking towards them, but it collapsed half-way, and Tinky Winky, being the softie he is, hurried over to help the poor thing.

It was bleeding so much.

It cringed and ached in pain, letting out sorrowful noises.

Guardian approached, and put it's hand on it's head.

53 was tortured way before it looked like this.

But he didn't know if they could do anything at this point.

Tinky Winky literally sat there, sobbing. “We'll get help, okay? We'll get help.”

“Thank you for protecting us.”

“I promise we'll get help. You-You just stay here, okay? Don't move too much, and we'll be back soon with help?”

What drove him to such an outburst of emotions was likely their shared experimental sides. They were both experiments and he could probably feel the pain 53 went through.

“C'mon, lets go. Ron will be able to help us, once we help him. Promise.”

With that, and a lot of dragging from Dipsy to Tinky, they left, but not without Guardian turning around to give the creature one more pitiful look.

“Just.. hold on. I promise we'll not just leave you here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning 4 gun violence in this chapter!

They walked back out into the outskirts, watching as the sun slowly fell from the sky.

After a climb up the cliffside, they marched straight towards Satellite Station rather than through the ruins again.

They arrived as the night broke in, Guardian quickly unlocking the entrance before they got inside.

It was eerily quiet. No guards, no military, nothing. Just silence.

Guardian lit up his flashlight before walking along the hall, watching the corridors, in fear of a surprise attack. But there was nothing.

They walked down the passage, until they reached a bridge. Guardian took a turn to the right as he heard noises from a secret room.

But the door was locked, and without a keycard they wouldn't be getting in there.

“What about this here?” Po asked, pointing to a vent.

Guardian set down Laa Laa (who he was carrying as of right now), before opening the vent's door.

“I can get in there, but I don't know what's on the other side. We can't leave Laa Laa here, either. Someone will have to stay.”

“I'll come with you,” Dipsy offered.

“I can stay with her,” Po said.

The group now looked at Tinky Winky, who sort of scratched his head. “I guess I'll be staying here as well.. You two can handle yourselves.” With that, he sat down beside Po and the still unconscious Laa Laa.

Guardian and Dipsy crawled through the vent in the meantime. A muffled voice could be heard and it got louder the closer they got to the other side, and Guardian paused as he heard a loud noise, something falling out of it's place.

They quickly continued and exited the vent, before Guardian opened the door to a secret room inside the maze-like structure.

There he was lying, squirming on the floor.

Ron looked like a goddamn caterpillar, trying to move forward. The thing he knocked over on the way was likely the chair he'd been sitting on, now laying on it's side, a small rope torn apart.

Ron made more muffled noises as Guardian rushed over, taking off the duct tape on his mouth, as the pair began unbinding the restraints.

“Thank goodness you came,” the blue teletubbie huffed, watching as the two released the binds. “They were so close to shooting me, had I not surrendered, they would've,”

“I don't think the military is itself anymore, something's controlling them. I thought I saw some blue robotic thing come through, but nobody else noticed it, so I thought I just imagined it. But I kept seeing it. It's behind this shit, I tell you.”

“Let's get out of here first before we have a chat with each other,” Guardian murmured, unraveling the last knot before helping Ron up. “C'mon, we don't have time to lose.”

Suddenly, footsteps. Guardian's long ears perked up, and he watched the door in horror, thinking someone was about to come in.

Instead, he heard a loud crash on the opposite side of the locked door.

“Fuck,” Dipsy muttered, hearing gunshots fall from the other side of the room. They had no time to go back through the vent.  
Luckily, Ron was able to unlock the door with the keycard he'd managed to keep hidden.

They quickly ran outside to see Laa Laa still laying on the ground, as Tinky and Po, both in their turned states, fought off a wave of soldiers and... grotesque looking teletubbies, without fur, some missing arms, and dead, soulless eyes.

But the two became overwhelmed by a swarm of the small furless creatures, and they could only watch as the two disappeared into the massive group of these beings.

Guardian knelt down to pick up Laa Laa.

Angrily, Dipsy stormed off to help his friends, managing to unleash his more beastily side in the process.

He looked like a bipedal reptilian/amphibian monster, with scales and fur mixed together, and definitely seemed more fit for a watery area rather than the station.

Nonetheless, he was able to assist the other two in pushing back their enemies, and when they had an open route, the group ran for the exit.

Unable to stay stable in their forms as of now, they turned back during their escape.

But the exit bore a much worse view.

Outside stood a group of soldiers, weapons aimed at the six.

The furless creatures were everywhere.

Guardian gave Tinky Laa Laa's still unconscious body.

“The kids are coming with us.”

Laa Laa had finally awakened, her eyes opening to the dark surroundings, adjusting quickly. She didn't know of the grave situation they were in.

“Hand them over.”

“Over my dead body.” Guardian retorted, stepping in front of the four kids, arms stretched out in a protective manner.

But the military was cruel.

The sound ripped Laa Laa from her dizziness.

He was shot.

And then he fell.

As Guardian's bleeding body dropped to the ground, Ron was about to run beside him, but he was stopped by the military pointing their guns at him as well.

Tinky Winky shook, staring at the fallen white teletubbie. And his eyes widened as he stared up at the bastards who shot him.

Guardian was still alive, his breathing rapid, panicked. Barely moving due to the pain, his eyes darted around the crowd.

They were surrounded, nowhere to flee to.

Po screamed, holding her head. She felt a burning sensation, and it wasn't a wound or anything.

No, the anger became overwhelming, she felt like she was about to burst, and kill everything in her path.

She turned again, despite her body still being worn out from just minutes ago, unable to contain herself.

And neither could the others.

The feelings were too much and easily drowned every other emotion but anger and hatred, engulfing them in it, and Laa Laa felt like she was choking on it, gasping for air as she turned just like all the others.

And the military watched in horror as they mutated.

Before they knew it, they were under attack.

Tinky tore through the first row within a minute tops, they didn't even know they were being attacked before they died.

The bullets couldn't injure any of them much, their skin was too thick.

Even these monstrous teletubbies couldn't stop them.

No, they took them all down.

But the Newborn, as they would later find they were called, took a turn for the worse when they grew stronger.

The part of the military present at the battlefield was completely eradicated by now, and the only remaining threats were the Newborn.

Ron had run to aid Guardian, trying to keep him alive, stop the bleeding with what little supplies he'd been able to take outside when they were attacked. He found that Guardian already had two bullet wounds prior to this, which only worsened the situation. This wouldn't do at all, they needed to help him with proper medical supplies.

But his gaze rose up as he heard heavy crashes, seeing the large Berserkers take down the likes of Tinky Winky and Dipsy as they were overrun, Laa Laa sustained several cuts from the security droids, and Po had been knocked down by the Minotaur one, who she'd taken to the grave, but was badly injured by.

And the Scorpion one was still on the loose.

Ron watched with shock, realizing this might be the end, and this plan he and Guardian had thought of for so long was about to go to ruins, at the hand of a single, insane AI.

He closed his eyes, ready to feel a hit and for his lights to go out, but then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i find the time ill do a proper description and come up with chapter names promise


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Ball Super ost is so good for writing holy crap

After a few seconds of unexpected safety, Ron looked up, watching as Guardian had somehow gotten back up, protecting him from the Scorpion monster.

“I may not be as strong as them, I may not have been able to tap into this potential yet, I may have repressed all memories of the days when we were experimented on in the same manner as them, only to have the coatmen give up on us, deciding we were better for other things, but..”

“I can't just stand down and watch some piece of shit try and take down my friends!”

Tinky Winky, completely beaten down, feeling the foot of a large, robotic entity on his back, looked up, seeing how Guardian held the Scorpion's scythe-like arm inbetween his hands, right above his head.

“I may be injured, but I still got fight left in me! I won't give up just like that!”

Laa Laa looked up, feeling a rush of energy, as if someone lended her strength, and she began pushing the huge Minotaur off her back.

“We're too close to quit now! We're so close to ending this horrible experimentation bullshit they've been performing for years without consequences!”

Po managed to rise up from underneath the heavy corpse of the Minotaur she'd been fighting.

“We can do it, we just have to hold on a little longer! If we give in now, we're telling them they've won! That their experiments broke our spirits!”

Dipsy pushed himself up despite feeling extreme pain, pushing off several Berserker Newborn in the process.

“It may seem hopeless, but I promise, we'll make it! Just one final push!”

Tinky got up, ripping out electric wires from the Miniannouncer who'd taken him down to get rid of him.

Guardian turned to Ron.

“They've maybe ruined our past, but we won't let them control our future, now will we?”

His eyes looked similar to those of Tinky Winky in this state.

It's the first time Ron has ever seen Guardian like this.

Back then, when he and Guardian were part of the observed group of Teletubbies, the experiments, which consisted of the same methods used on the currently observed group, proved ineffective in... achieving anything at all. Unlike the groups that came before or later, they didn't die during the experiments, they didn't turn into monsters permanently, and they didn't gain anything special, positive or negative, from them.

This was the first time.

Guardian's look felt like a burning fire, a determined one, that wouldn't stop burning until the very last glimmer had been eradicated.

Maybe it was stupid to think they could do anything at this point, it seemed hopeless enough, but Guardian's words were motivation enough, and as the former killed the Scorpion with some weird, shadowy attack, and stretched his hand out for Ron to take hold of, the latter reached out and let himself be risen up.

Referring to this as potential, hidden and locked, seemed a bit odd – they received it through torture-like experiments performed on them on a pretty much weekly basis, but considering the possibilites it brought them, it seemed to be just right.

Ron didn't feel it himself, no, it seemed like it was locked away still.

But, hey, what was to stop him from trying to at least help the others, in his own ways?

When he looked up after Guardian helped him up, he noticed the other four bravely taking down the remainder of the monsters, and his stare fell onto the bodies of the military scattered across the plain.

Bastards got what was coming for them.

The final of the beings fell at the hands of Po and Laa Laa, and the group reunited.

Everyone aside from Ron had sustained some sort of injuries by the beings, and here Ron knew what to do.

While he may have been an engineer at the facility, he learnt a lot of medical know-how by studying what the medics were doing, how they worked.

“Let's clear out the facility, then I can patch up your wounds inside.”

He walked over to one of the dead soldiers, picking up the chainsaw he'd been wielding. “Don't think you'll be needing this anymore, buddy.”

With that, he followed the rest of the group inside.

They easily took out the remaining Newborn, and Ron was able to get a hand of his new weapon.

He took them to the medical bay section of the facility.

“God, it's been so long since I've last seen this area,” Guardian murmured, his eyes having turned back to normal now, as with everyone else.

Ron pulled out a couple of packages. “I may not look like it, but I know quite a bit about medicine,” he muttered, trying to reassure the group. “This'll hurt only a bit.”

After everyone was patched up and Guardian finally had those damned bullets removed, they were busy deciding what to do next.

“We should probably head to the cave again as soon as possible, we have a friend waiting- he needs medical assistance too,” Tinky Winky spoke up.

“How bad?”

“Probably worse than Guardian.”

Ron huffed. “Alright, then we should get going very soon.”

“But what will we do after that? Seems kind of pointless to return here, considering most of the technology is beyond repair and malfunctioning. Contacting the military would be pointless as well, considering...”

“Dipsy's right. What are we gonna do after helping our friend in the cave out?”

Guardian ran a hand through his fur, thinking.

“We could see what's up at the custard facility. You remember that weird custard we saw at the house up in the mountains? Maybe we'd find some answers there.”

The group agreed, and so it was decided.

After a short rest, they returned to the cave, finding 53 rested near the room they found it in before.

It seemed surprised and absolutely delighted that they returned for it.

Tinky Winky bonded with it while Ron was removing the many bullets that he could, although some were too deep to remove. He then cleaned the wounds and patched them up.

After their rather short reunion, they decided to spend a night inside the caverns under the protection of 53 (who offered it to them in very hard to understand words, and would've probably ended up being very confusing if not for Tinky's newfound ability to understand monster speech). The next day, they depart from the cave, leaving their new friend to guard it, and move on towards the custard facility.

When they arrive, the place is completely in ruins.

It's as if everyone who ever worked here was just wiped off the face of the Teletubbie Lands.

They investigate, and find that the pool of custard is completely infected with whatever they'd discovered it to be infected with in the house. It reeked of disgusting things.

But Laa Laa objected something. “If this stuff is in the main supply, that goes to every single house out there, does that mean that everyone is infected with this stuff?”

Ron was faster than Guardian at answering. “Yes. And do you know what this smell reminds me of? The substance they used to experiment on the group that came before you four, at least of those that got to live fairly normal lives aside from experimenting. And do you know who was part of that group? Our dear friend at the cave.”

Po tilted her head. “How do you know?”

“I noticed it from the cruciform antenna. 52, 53 and 54 were part of the group. 53 was the one of with cruciform antenna. They were also the group that was watched before Guardian became the watcher.”

“Does that mean-”

“Yes, the substance that turned these three into the monsters they are now is or has already done the same to those who ate from the custard.”

Guardian's stare was focused on the ground.

“We don't know how long this stuff has been in there, but judging by how destroyed and abandoned this place is, it certainly wasn't added just yesterday.”

Ron huffed. “Maybe the others couldn't smell it?” Dipsy objected. Everyone's eyes were on him all of the sudden.

“Well.. that would explain why nobody noticed it.”

“It said in 53's file that he'd never complained about the smell and taste of the “medicine”. He said it tasted just like normal custard.”

“But then why do we smell it?” Po objected.

“It's the substance they used on us,” Tinky said. “It's altered our bodies so much anyways, I don't believe it's farfetched to think it altered our senses. Maybe thats why we could pick it up ahead of time.”

Guardian nodded. “Makes sense.”

After spending a while, searching the facility for anything, even bodies at this point, they found it to be as empty as they expected.

“Well, this was a waste of time,” Dipsy sighed. “We've only got more questions now, and no clues to persue.”

Guardian perked up as he thought of something. “Ron, describe that thing you kept seeing again.”

Ron, furrowing his eyebrows, obliged, and described what appeared to be Noo Noo.

“Well, that would explain why I haven't seen our “friend” for a couple of days before I was ratted out to the military.” Guardian said.

“Wait, you think he's behind all of this?”

“Would make sense, wouldn't it? You haven't seen him in a while, neither have I, and certainly nobody would expect someone like him to plot everyone's demise. It's a perfect strategy.”

 

A certain silence fell over the group as they walked away from the Custard Facility back towards Satellite Station. While ultimately a pretty bad place to be at, it is at least easily defendable.

“Maybe we can find our next clue there.”


End file.
